


stay

by zogratiscest



Series: black clover kinktober [6]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Companionable Snark, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Riding, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: nacht never has to leave if he does not want to.(yami never wants him to.)
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Nacht
Series: black clover kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	stay

Yami agrees to it not for himself, but because he knows this is the only way Nacht is ever going to be able to ask him for what he wants. What he needs. For this to work.

He would never need incentive to tumble into bed with one of the various men he has the utmost respect for, much less the one he chose to be his vice captain. Not just because he felt like he  _ had _ to, not just because he wanted Nacht to know there was a home waiting for him to come back— But maybe at least a small bit, that last reason. Just a touch. Not enough of one to mean that Yami would have picked someone else to take his place.

The position of vice captain stood seemingly vacant for years for a reason. There was no better candidate to take that position. That Nacht still does not see that… They can work on that. Just like they can work on  _ this, _ on this strange and painful request.

Far be it from him to notice so much about his own team and somehow miss Nacht.

_ You can pretend it’s  _ him, _ if you want to. _ The clipped words, Nacht’s face turned away from his, hair gleaming in the bleeding tones of the setting sun.  _ I know you loved him. _

And how could Yami ever explain that he could love  _ both _ of them?

“Comfortable?” Nacht asks him, voice soft and silky, as dark as the shadows that layer over Yami’s eyes, making the entire room disappear into grey and black.

“Yes.” And he is, pressed into the darkness, under the dozens of small hands keeping him pinned down to the mattress. Not allowed to see. Not allowed to have even an ounce of control over this moment, but he can let that go just so Nacht can finally belong here.

Whatever it takes to make him stay, because Yami is certain every day that passes that he is closer to edging out the door and out of their lives forever. And he cannot and will not allow that to happen. If Nacht needs to tell himself that it is because of  _ him, _ like Yami has some long-lost promise to keep him near to keep, then so be it. All the lies he needs to tell himself just so he stays right here, wrapped up in the warmth and peace of having an actual team, a position, and someone who would slice through this world just for him.

“Good.” Nacht shifts on top of him, a slight yet solid weight positioned across his lips, thighs hugging his hips tight because Nacht is petite and Yami is anything but.

_ You? _ He wants to ask, but he knows the answer and instead focuses on what he can feel since his vision is lost to him. What he can hear. Nacht’s breath is so steady, so calm, so relaxed for someone who has a naked man pinned under their body. The hands that come to rest on Yami’s stomach are slightly cool to the touch, long fingers splaying over his skin, over the scars there. And he wonders if Nacht has scars. If he can ever see them.

He wonders if Nacht is flexing his demon power to maintain this level of magic despite what they are about to do. If his eyes have bled red, if his horns are visible.  _ Stunning. _

Yami’s magic has always been darkness, so of course he finds beauty in the shadows.

“Stay there while I prepare myself.” Nacht shifts again, and the rattle of the drawer next to the bed without him getting down is… Disturbing, to be honest. Giving the illusion that there is another person in the room even though Yami knows it’s just the two of them.

In another timeline, there would be three of them, and he would be selfish and keep both of them, the sun burning high in the sky and the moon gleaming serenely among the stars. There would never need to be any doubt, any pain, any apology— But this is not that life, and they need to pick up the pieces and make the best of what they have left.

Each other. Just each other. And he knows this is not what Nacht would have chosen.

“You could have had me do it before you pinned me down,” Yami says, listening for the sound of the cap clicking open, the slight hiss because the lube is cold. Tries to imagine the way Nacht would position himself to stretch himself— And nearly jumps at the thought of him using his  _ magic _ to do that. How much can the shadowy hands he uses do for him?

“I had no desire for you to do that,” Nacht informs him, and now he moves, now his thighs spread wider, and Yami drinks in the noise he makes, small and vulnerable. Imagines slender fingers rubbing slick over his hole before slipping inside where he’s hot and tight.

Oh, he wants that. Yami likes foreplay, likes picking apart his lovers until they’re all but begging him to take them, legs thrown wide open and faces flushed with need. He could break royals with just the touch of his hand and his mouth, not even with his cock, and he knows he could do that for Nacht if he would just  _ let him _ do it.

“Why’s that?” It feels strange just lying here and saying nothing, and Nacht never gagged him, so… So some part of him thinks that Nacht must  _ want _ to hear him talking.

What is he angling for, like this? What is it that Nacht is specifically looking for?

“Your fingers are thicker than mine, Yami Sukehiro.” So calm, so matter of fact, though the slightly strained tone to his voice perks Yami right up. “I don’t think you could ease them inside of me if you wanted to. It needs to be me who opens myself up.”

“That’s too bad. That’s one of my favorite things to do.” Yami runs his tongue over his dry lips, painting a pink flush across Nacht’s pale cheeks in his mind’s eye. Flustered and beautiful, taken apart by the rhythm of his own fingers that don’t reach far  _ enough _ —

“But.” Nacht swallows hard, lets out a guttural, choked noise that makes Yami’s cock twitch where it’s already hard against his stomach. Because of course it is. Who  _ wouldn’t _ be ready to go as soon as Nacht pinned them down like this? “Perhaps next time, I might let you.”

“Bullshit. Don’t offer it if you aren’t  _ offering _ it.” Yami bites back a grin when the hand still poised on his stomach suddenly digs in, matching the perfect moment when Nacht whimpers. Now that sound is gorgeous. He should be the one wringing it out of him.

The hands positioned on his body dig in a little harder, keeping him firmly pinned in place while Nacht shifts on top of him again. Breathy little gasps and sighs spilling into the air between them, and Yami wishes he could see him like this. Nacht has been so perfectly poised and controlled ever since the first time the two of them met when it was clear Nacht did not like him and never would. Ever since the night Yami told him goodbye.

And he knew he would come back. Even with how dangerous the mission was, even with how long it would likely take, of course Yami knew he would come back. Why would he give Nacht the vice captainship of his squad if he thought he was never coming back?

“I said  _ perhaps. _ I’m still debating it.” Nacht’s hand slides a little before his nails dig in harder, harsher, trying to keep him propped up. He must know his body so well, and Yami… Hates himself but imagines Nacht in the Spade, fucking himself open on his own fingers, other hand cupped over his mouth to muffle all the sounds of pleasure he releases.

“Want me to prove I can do it?” Yami asks him, and Nacht huffs in response, and now Yami can  _ hear _ it. The slick sounds of his fingers moving in and out of his hole, wet and sticky.

“If you’re satisfactory for this, then I will consider it at length.” Nacht must lean over him, because Yami jumps slightly at the sudden spill of cool against his chest, even though he realizes he’s just Nacht’s long hair pooling on his skin. “Now let me work.”

“How long’s it been since you let somebody fuck you?” He can’t imagine anyone in the Spade would have been allowed, which is unfortunate for them. Nacht is sharp and perfect and stunning, and Yami would have actually chased him. He’s never done that for anyone else.

He didn’t… Have to chase, the last  _ real _ time he gave his heart away to someone.

“You know how long it’s been.” Nacht’s fingers dig into his abs so deep that Yami imagines bruises blooming in their wake, and he’s proud to carry marks left by this man.

He wants to touch now, wants to touch Nacht’s face, his hair, the curve of his hip,  _ something _ because that question hurt in a way Yami didn’t intend it to, and he can’t even do anything to fix it. But Nacht does not let up with the layers of shadow pinning Yami to his own mattress, and the rhythm of his soft noises does not abate. How much does he have to compartmentalize to be able to just  _ say _ things like that sprawled on top of a naked man?

“I don’t think this is going to be enough,” Nacht mutters, and Yami is about to ask him what he means. Then the  _ click _ comes again, and wet fingers wrap around his cock, shutting him up instantly. “I don’t think anyone’s fingers could be enough for this, though.”

“Should have let me do it,” Yami says, but his breath trips at the way Nacht grips his cock, slick hand spreading lube over his length. The coolness almost too much against his own hot flesh, coupled with the firm grip of Nacht’s hand. He’s so steady, so calm. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Nacht exhales, and the sound shivers past his lips. “Like I said, I will consider it.”

Stubborn bastard, but what kind of man does Yami like besides that? He wants to offer another quip, another line to keep the tension in the room lighter, but Nacht shuts him up so effectively with the quick, firm strokes of his hand. The way he twists his wrist just  _ barely _ and the delicious friction that comes with it, the slight burn. Yami likes it rough because of course he does, and he should have known Nacht was the same.

It isn’t every day that someone sees him naked and wants to climb onto his cock.

“Hold still now. If you move, this ends.” Nacht keeps a firm grip on his cock and Yami feels him shift again, feels him shuffle farther up, knees hugging his waist hard.

He knows what to brace for, holding himself as still as he can, leaning into the self-control he has because he  _ has _ to have self-control in the bedroom. Everyone takes a look at him and thinks they can take it until they realize what it means to be stretched that wide, that deep. He has to be careful and slow because only a handful of people have ever been able to take him letting loose, and he doesn’t think Nacht wants to limp around the base.

It still makes his breath go still in his throat when Nacht moves again, and Yami can  _ feel _ the hot, tight ring of his rim against the tip of his cock. Even slick with lube, he knows Nacht is going to be tight because— He just  _ knows, _ and how he knows does not matter. He knows he has to hold still or else this is going to hurt, and the last thing he wants to do is hurt him again. Hurt him once more to go with the thousands of times he hurt him before, unknowingly and then accidentally, because how could he have ever known?

“I don’t think it’s going to fit,” Nacht tells him, and Yami is willing to tell him to stop, to tell him they can do something else— And then Nacht presses  _ down _ and he loses all ability to think coherently as he’s sucked into that tight, slick, smooth heat.

Yami digs his hands into the mattress and the sheets to keep them occupied, to focus himself, to anchor himself. Because Nacht is almost  _ virgin _ tight, and he can’t imagine this is easy for him. Can’t imagine that stretch and pressure is wholly delightful.

Nacht’s careful breathing breaks on a whimper and Yami swallows air like he’s struggling to breathe, but Nacht does not stop. Just keeps sliding more inside of him, shimmying his hips up and down, wrapping more and more of Yami’s cock in velvet heat that he wants to sink into. Too stubborn to stop, which is why he’s a Black Bull.

“My fingers weren’t enough.” Nacht rocks down on his cock and Yami tries his best not to so much as  _ twitch _ . “It’s fine, though, I should be able to— Ah, oh…”

That beautiful sharp voice breaking on such vulnerable, raw noises makes Yami want to shrug off the shadows just to take him. Go sweet and slow like Nacht needs him to, yes, but  _ take _ him. Pin him down to the mattress, notch himself between pale thighs and just ravage him until the sun comes up. Remind him that this is home, that Yami  _ wants _ him.

Wants  _ him, _ too. Not just a pale imitation of a man who is never going to come back to him.

Yami makes a small, strangled sound when Nacht is set down on his pelvis again, legs spread so wide to accommodate him, panting and shuddering. Wrapped slick and hot around his cock, inner walls spasming and throbbing as they’re stretched so wide.

“I really hate you,” Nacht informs him, and Yami laughs breathlessly because what else can he do? “Don’t move or I think you’re going to split me in half.”

“Some people are into that,” Yami offers, and Nacht slaps his chest so hard it stings.

The shadow hands tighten on his limbs, on his chest, on his stomach, and then Nacht moves way, way sooner than he should. Braces his hands on Yami’s chest and slowly slides up, and the way it drags Yami’s dick inside of him makes them both moan. He’s already the best fuck Yami has ever had, not that he  _ rates _ them or anything, and Yami can’t even see him. And what he wouldn’t give to watch Nacht fall apart on his cock just like this.

All he can do is feel and listen. Feel the burn in his loins and gut as Nacht does his best to ride him, struggling with the girth of him because Yami knows he’d be perfect otherwise. Every helpless shimmy of his hips, every concentrated effort to drag himself up, to create some kind of steady rhythm. But there isn’t one, because he can’t find one.

That smooth voice breaks like Yami has never heard it break before. Gasps and whimpers and whines, pitiful little noises that sound more and more strained as he grinds down. The friction alone must be killing him. He needs more, or at least a gentler approach.

Does he think he has to do this to himself? He deserves so much more than this.

“Fuck.” Nacht abruptly stops moving, and Yami can hear the labored rhythm of his panting, the strain. “I— I can’t do it. It’s too much. I can’t… I can’t do it—”

“Let me up and I’ll do it,” Yami offers, because he would have done it without being asked. All Nacht had to say was  _ fuck me _ and Yami would have been on him in an instant.

Nacht’s hands press down harder against his chest, as if he thinks Yami is just going to push his shadows off, shrug them away and take what he wants. As if he would ever do that when he knows personally just how fragile Nacht is. “I don’t… Need this. I don’t—”

Yami rolls his hips up and Nacht cries out, nails digging in so hard it feels like they might draw blood. “Then  _ I  _ need it. Let me up and let me fuck you, you stubborn bastard.”

There is silence so long that Yami thinks Nacht might just get up and walk away, knowing he would  _ never _ be able to get him to come back— And then the shadows across his eyes dissipate, letting the light back in slowly but steadily. The room is dark but saturated with moonlight, and it takes his breath away when he can see properly again.

To see Nacht, gleaming pale and beautiful in that silver glow, hair shining like it’s been threaded through with starlight. How can anyone like him possibly exist?

And to think there used to be  _ two _ people who looked just like this.

There are angry splashes of red across Nacht’s cheeks, his hair coming loose from where he has it tied back, entire body tense. That isn’t good. It’s a miracle he didn’t split himself open just trying to ride Yami with this much tension in every centimeter of his body.

If he had time, Yami would put him on his stomach, shove his tongue inside of him and lick him out until he was melting into the sheets. Fuck him so hard with his fingers he comes untouched, and  _ then _ take him slow and sweet, through the overstimulation until there was nothing but raw pleasure left. But he can work with what Nacht has given him.

“Off,” he says again, and the shadowy hands slither away. And he admires Nacht again, because he  _ hasn’t _ activated his demonic power. He was holding that all on his own.

“I underestimated how much of you there was.” Nacht slides off of him, and the faintest whimper leaves his lips like it  _ hurts _ to be empty. Yami won’t let him be again, if that’s what he wants. “Feel free to break me in half for my assumptions, Captain.”

Yami scoffs at him and pushes himself up, wraps a hand in the glory of all that wild black hair and kisses him like he wants to. Nacht tenses against him for a moment, startled noise against his lips, but how can he be surprised? How can he have such a high opinion of himself and still not realize how much Yami wants him to stay? How much that cape meant when Yami gave it to him, how much that title meant when Yami gave it to him?

Idiot. Fucking  _ idiot. _ It takes so long to break them all of being this stupid.

“Don’t,” he says when Nacht opens his mouth, then licks into it to properly shut him up, because when has his vice captain ever listened to a damn word he says?

He has Nacht properly distracted and that’s what he needs to get a hand on his ass, fingers finding where he’s nice and slick but not wet enough to suit Yami. He’d rather have him dripping and so relaxed that he could take  _ anything, _ but he can do that. And he doesn’t even have to scrounge around for the lube because a small, dark hand offers it up.

“Good boy.” Yami cups the back of Nacht’s head, kissing him again, smothering whatever uncertainty he has left with as much affection as someone like him can muster. “Now be good and hold still, and I’ll show you how good you could have it.”

“Shut up,” Nacht mutters, but his head falls back when Yami presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his throat. “You talk too much, and you never say anything worth hearing.”

Yami laughs against his skin but keeps kissing, layering them across his throat, his shoulders, the thin skin stretched over sharp, artful collarbones. He spills lube in his palm, soaks his fingers with it before pressing two of them inside Nacht, feeling how hot his rim is, how much it must have ached to try to take Yami like that. There shouldn’t be pain unless he wants it, unless he can take it, unless he can handle it and goes seeking it out.

Does he know that, now? Does he even realize that that’s still true?

He takes Yami’s fingers beautifully and Yami rewards him for the effort, focused attention to his prostate as he spreads the lube as deep inside of him as he can. His fingers are longer and thicker and he can get them deeper, and it isn’t long before Nacht’s hands are shaking on his shoulders, clinging just for something to hold onto.

“Better?” Yami asks him, folding a third finger inside, pleased at the way Nacht’s head falls back on a small, helpless sound. “Not so bad, is it? You look like you’re enjoying it.”

“Hngh.” It’s the closest Nacht seems to be able to get with words, but Yami kisses the sound off of his lips just the same, fucking him open with his fingers, petting his other hand down Nacht’s spine under the fall of all that long, dark hair.

He doesn’t know a damned thing about art but he wants to remember this forever, how fucking  _ flawless _ Nacht looks in his arms. Flushed and flustered, hair mussed, body gleaming with sweat, jerking and twitching with each stroke of Yami’s fingers. More beautiful than anything has ever been, warm and alive and  _ here _ in his arms, not somewhere in the goddamn Spade Kingdom, not so close and yet so far away from him.

Here. Yami has to get him to stay. He doesn’t think he can take him leaving again.

“Hold onto me,” he whispers, and Nacht does, fingers gripping his shoulders even tighter, digging into all the muscle. Smart enough to know to shift forward so Yami can waste the rest of the lube on slicking his cock more efficiently. There’s enough now. Nacht is ready.

Still, the slide back into his body is just as welcoming as it was the first time, and Yami swears as he presses his mouth against Nacht’s hair. Still so tight, so hot, but there’s less friction now, less drag. Better and torture at the same time because he has to go slow even though he can  _ feel _ how easy it would be to slide all the way to the hilt in one thrust. Fill Nacht all the way up this way if he can’t fill up the hole carved into his chest.

“Better?” Yami asks him, and Nacht only manages a small, raw sound half-muffled by his chest. But he hasn’t tensed back up, so Yami has to take that for a yes.

He tucks his face against Nacht’s shoulder, hands gathering under his thighs so he can do the heavy lifting. Nacht hardly weighs anything, frustratingly delicate and fragile so that Yami feels like any movement too sharp or sudden might break him. Might shatter him.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers when Nacht gasps against his collarbone, fingers digging in deeper. Between their bodies, Nacht’s cock twitches, and Yami hugs him closer. Lets him have the friction of grinding against Yami’s abs since both of his hands are occupied.

That slide becomes slicker and easier the more he bounces Nacht on his cock, and he knows that’s a good sign even as he presses worshipful kisses to the skin he can reach. The long, swan-like throat that’s begging to be marked and bitten. The slim shoulders that have carried far too much weight for too long, he doesn’t  _ deserve _ to feel so alone when Yami is here, and was waiting for him, and would have kept waiting as long as he needed to.

“Yami,” Nacht whispers into the space between them, and Yami squeezes his eyes shut. Because that was  _ his _ name, that was Nacht admitting he  _ knows _ it’s Yami who’s holding him, who’s giving him this. Not trying to pretend it’s someone else, someone  _ closer. _

“I’m here.” Yami rolls his hips up into the next thrust and Nacht moans, loud and long and shameless, arching in his arms. “I’ve got you, Nacht, I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

The sweet burn of his own mounting orgasm is second to watching Nacht fall apart in his arms, eyes as pale and gentle as the warm spring sky meeting his own. Lips bitten red parted around vulnerable moans and whines. Cheeks flushed such a furious crimson, and for the first time, Yami feels  _ something _ between them. Something small and delicate, just as fragile as Nacht himself. That’s fine. Yami will nurture both of them just like his team.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs, pressing his forehead to Nacht’s. “You can let go. I’ve got you.”

Nacht comes with a cry, arching and twisting wildly in his embrace, spilling hot and wet against his stomach and then sobbing through the overstimulation when Yami keeps fucking up into him. Keeps going, because Nacht’s thighs wrap vice-tight around his hips, keeping him rooted inside, a silent command that Yami easily gives into. Gives into, until his vision whites out a little, until his hands fall numb to the mattress beneath them.

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ He hasn’t come like that in a long time, and he knows. He knows it’s Nacht.

“Mm. I didn’t say you could come inside of me.” Nacht’s head rolls forward against his chest and Yami laughs, resting his cheek against Nacht’s hair. This… This feels right.

And not familiar, not like he thought… Just nice. Just perfect. “Sorry. My fault.”

“It’s fine. We’ll clean up in a minute. Just…” Nacht shifts closer, and Yami gets it.

He wraps his arms around him and just holds him, smoothing his hands up and down Nacht’s back, brushing his hair out of the way so he can touch bare skin. Warm in his arms, lax with oragsm, breathing soft against his skin. This is how it should have been. This is how it could have been, if Nacht stayed with him. If he never went to the Spade.

No matter how hard it would have been, Yami would have done it for him. Would have grieved the loss of a man neither of them can ever get back, would have dragged himself through the agony of that loss again and again so he could move on.

Call him selfish, but he loves them both. For entirely different reasons, because they couldn’t be more different if they tried, but he loves them both. Damn well cursed to fall for both of them, but at least it means he and Nacht don’t have to be alone.

At least, he hopes not. He hopes Nacht knows he doesn’t have to be alone.

“Stay,” he whispers against Nacht’s hair, hands splaying wide to cover as much of his back as possible. How can someone be so damned  _ skinny? _ Charmy has to feed him. “Stay, okay?”

Nacht’s hands slide up his shoulders, arms slipping around his neck to hug so tight that Yami feels like someone has punched the air out of his lungs. “I will. I will.”

Nothing else needs to be said. Yami just holds him and hopes that with time, with closeness, with the assurance that someone else loves him, that someone is capable of loving him, he’ll know he always has a home to come back to.

**Author's Note:**

> i do subscribe to the "nacht has a twin brother" theory thanks and goodnight


End file.
